


Just Take The Fucking Cake

by himamocas



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor actually gets therapy!!!, Connor is a baker, Connor is that edgy dude who can make the cutest pastries aaawww, Connor's paranoia never stops, Evan is still in Pottery Barn, Evan still lives with his mom, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jared is fucking rich, M/M, THE MURPHY PARENTS ARE DEAD, Unbeta-ed, Zoe and Connor finally made amends before this ever happened, bartender!Jared, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himamocas/pseuds/himamocas
Summary: Connor is, if not the most, one of the people feared by many in his town. He was the twenty-year old newcomer who'd spend his nights with drunk men and motorbikers in underground bars and days smoking weed in his own apartment. He was the epitome of what others would call "the demon". And he liked that. He embraced all the hate—anything, really, just for the others to leave him alone.Except, that wasn't the case.--Or, where Connor works in a pastry shop and the guy he had been eyeing on for quite some time finally walks into the shop and his disastrous life.





	Just Take The Fucking Cake

He had never anticipated that the cute blonde guy he'd usually stare at every morning as he passed by the pastry shop—the same guy who would usually wear a blue polo and khaki shorts and a terrible bedhead that he'd awfully find more adorable than puppies (not that would  _ever_ admit it)—would be standing right in front of him with the counter separating them from each other.

"A wedding cake?"

Not even the sarcastic, demeaning façade had saved twenty-year old Connor Murphy from expressing even a little bit of shock from seeing Evan Hansen stepping into his pastry shop, hands tainted with cement and eyes wandering about almost anywhere other than the baker's face. 

It wasn't that Connor actually minded. But he had been fooled enough for almost his whole life that even someone like  _Evan_  stepping into  _his_ pastry shop seemed like a joke. Maybe Evan had noticed his not-so-occasional stares at him that he came into his shop for revenge in the guise of a request. Maybe Evan knew about his shit from high school and came to make fun of him for them. Or maybe Zoe was getting back at him and pulling in some guy he had been crushing on for who knows how long seemed to be the most grand idea she could ever think of. (Not that Connor will ever admit this but her trust issues with Zoe are still there even after the counselling and amendments they had made.)

Or maybe he was just overthinking about this. How could someone like Evan Hansen be as sinister as any known asshole in the world, let alone he, himself?

Connor had told himself to breathe. His psychologist had told him too many times that overthinking would only provoke another spark which could cause an outburst if he wasn't careful enough.

_Deep breaths, Murphy. You can get through this without having to scream at this poor guy._

Evan nodded.

"W-Well you see, it's for my mom. She and my new soon-to-be dad are going to get married in two months. And she told me to look around for bakeries that can make her a wedding cake even though she  _knows_ that talking to people isn't my forte and I really mess things up that I sometimes wonder if I'm born to actually ruin everything-"

"Alright."

Evan paused. Connor wanted to slap himself so hard.

"C-Come again?"

If Connor could take back his words without having to witness Evan's anxiety skyrocket into the sun, he really would.

But here was Connor Murphy—the ever cautious Connor Murphy who, despite his rash decisions, isn't stupid enough to get into a deal he's not sure of complying with—getting himself into something that he hadn't even thought about yet, not even once. 

He could only witness his impulsive ass say the words, "Like I said. I'll bake that stupid wedding cake." in utter disappointment towards himself.

(Connor couldn't admit this, even to himself. But seeing Evan's eyes light up with a complimentary smile replacing the anxious look he had made his heart lighter, a part of him congratulating himself for finally making an effort to talk to the guy he had been staring at for two weeks now.)

"Oh my God! Thank you so much! I-If you need to update me on the wedding cake,"

Evan took a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to him. Connor's eyes scanned the words and numbers written in messy cursive.

_Evan Hansen. And he lives a few streets away from me._

"Anyways, I need to get to work now because my lunch break is over! We can talk about the cake later, right? Or maybe 5 pm late? Actually, no. Just call me when you want to talk about it. I'll see you later, sir!"

The moment Evan had stepped out of the shop, Connor could only do nothing but slump against the wall and groan.

"And just when I thought that luck is on my side,"he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Connor pushed the door open and heard Jared's voice ringing in his ears when he closed it.

"Con, my man! Haven't seen you in two weeks, eh?"

Connor rolled his eyes as he made his way to the counter before taking a seat. Jared poured a glass of beer and gave it to Connor, a whistle escaping from his lips.

"I got really worried about you, bud. Not like I worry about you of course but you've been MIA that I thought the pastry shop job bullshit turned your emo aura into pastels and rainbow."

"Shut up,"Connor replied before taking a sip, letting his tongue and throat burn over what possibly might have been Jared's bitterest beer yet.

"My buddy went to Germany and got that for me. I'm telling ya. I expected some hundred dollars but he offered  _seven. Seven!_ He was never this generous when it came to me."

"Oh no! He probably has the hots for you,"Connor replied sarcastically with a smirk.

It was Jared's turn to be pissed.

"I'm straight as a ruler, Murphy."

"Not unless you bend it."

"But it breaks when you bend it."

"You got me there, Kleinman."

Jared's head tilted. He saw Connor's rather distressed look.

"What? Can't handle seeing pink and blue bunnies on top of cakes meant for seven-year old girls?"

"It's not that!"

Connor groaned. He couldn't believe that he would be telling this to  _Jared fucking Kleinman_ of all people.

It wasn't that he didn't trust him. Four years of bickering, insults, and laughter had proved that alright. But once Jared knew that something was wrong, he would eventually be forced to say it.

"Okay. Remember this guy I've been telling you about on Messenger for two weeks?"

Jared's eyes widened. Now  _this_ would be news.

"Don't tell me you guys fucked in the kitchen because I swear, Murphy, I will never be able to walk into that shop with that mental image of you cumming on that poor Evan guy flashing in my mind."

" _Kleinman._ "

He drew a sigh and took another shot. 

"Actually, you won't fucking believe this because here I am, still in disbelief over this shit."

"Spill it, man! The night is already dying."

" _Only_ if you shut the fuck up and save your reactions for later."

Jared nodded. Connor doused his mouth with the remains of the beer in his glass and gave said object back to Jared.

"Went to me, asking for a wedding cake for his...mom? Then gave me this,"He said while pulling the crumpled strip of paper from his pocket. Jared took it from him and read the details, shock appearing on his face the moment his eyes landed on the name.

"Hansen?  _Hansen? What?!_ "

"What? Enthralled by his last name or something?"

Jared shook his head, putting the glass down before reading the name inscribed on the piece of paper for another seven times.

"Dude, I fucking know him."

Connor's eyes widened.

"You what?!"

Jared nodded. "Yeah! We've been childhood friends. Thought he left and decided to pursue his dream by living in the forest. I can't believe the poor guy ended up in Pottery Barn or whatever."

But maybe this could be a saving grace for Connor. Total awkwardness althroughout and traumatic fights were the last things Connor needed, especially when it came to Evan. It would only be for two months. And if he could actually survive talking to him for two months, then Connor would consider it a godly victory. And he figured that with Jared to help him, then everything would work out.

"Can you help me, though? The last thing I need is the poor guy getting even more intimidated than he already is."

Jared drew out a long "hmmmmmm" before nodding with a smile. 

"Well, anything to get my two friends into a gay relationship—"

"I don't need a gay relationship, Kleinman. I just need to survive this without yelling at him."

"Fine. You owe me a solid, though."Jared poured another glass and gave it to him.

"Whatever. Now what do I need to do?"He asked before bringing the beer to his lips.

"Call him now,  I suppose."

Connor choked on his drink. When he had finally recovered, he slammed the glass down onto the table.

"I can't do that! I haven't even thought about doing this stupid cake!"

"And you  _agreed_ to it?"

"I was a fucking idiot, alright?"

Jared sighed, cleaning another glass for a customer that had just arrived.

"Well there's no turning back now. Do you really want to leave the guy awake all night?"

"...no."

"Then call him. Now."

Connor took out his phone and, with shaking fingers, dialed Evan's number, careful as to get it correct.

"Double check the number."

Connor read over the number for another five times while glancing back at the paper.

"Yeah. I think this is it."

The agonizing ring had taken about a minute when Connor felt his heart beating faster, limbs growing cold, and hands shaking as every single bad outcome spurred in his head. Strangely, he slowly felt his legs giving in.

"Hello?"

Connor's heart had skipped a beat. A part of him wanted to back out. A part of him wanted to hang up and just forget about that stupid request so he can finally go on with his life. But as Connor felt his body getting colder from the anxiety, he realized that nothing could be accomplished if he would decide to back out at that moment.

He decided that whatever sick twist fate had decided for him, he'll just fight his way through and out of it. 

With a gulp, he responded.

"About the wedding cake..."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for that south park zine had drained my creativity sooo i'm sorry if it's shitty aaaa


End file.
